


Rough Schedule (Open to Requests)

by Hatsage7



Series: There are fine things, old boy, which are more brilliant when unfinished, than when finished too much. [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Love/Hate, not fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsage7/pseuds/Hatsage7
Summary: A list of the fics I am currently actively working on, and the dates for them to be published/updated if available. i am keeping an active, public version up here to keep myself somewhat accountable, but more importantly organizednot a ficPLEASE feel free to make suggestions or requests! DM or comments here are A+
Relationships: Hatsage7/a decent fucking schedule
Series: There are fine things, old boy, which are more brilliant when unfinished, than when finished too much. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007358





	Rough Schedule (Open to Requests)

**Author's Note:**

> aha... so... this post is fairly-self explanatory, I feel. But i'd also like to say that this series is where I will be posting ideas that just... couldn't fit anywhere, are that I couldn't quite finish and felt like sharing. none of these are polished, or truly complete, and that's okay sometimes. by no means do i expect you to read these, but i wanted to put them out there, to say thank you and goodbye.
> 
> i'm decluttering and i want these to live somewhere, basically.  
> (the quote is from Pathologic btw)

**Scheduled** :

Enterprise mu: N/A. Rated All Audiences.

Overview -- Enterprise has a discussion with Cleveland, Baltimore, and Albacore about becoming an idol

Azur Lane, brainwashing, light-hearted, Enterprise/Belfast, Enterprise POV 3rd person, omniscient POV 3rd person

Animal Shelter: 3/7 Rated GA.

Overview -- The polycule tries to get a pet

(part of the "but it's not that complicated" series)

Fate, Multi, Shirou/Rin/Saber, fluff

Fox Sisters Akagi II and Kaga II: 3/8, 3/10. Rated Mature and Teen.

Overview -- Akagi teaches and Kaga gets brushies

Azur Lane, Akagi/Zuikaku, Kaga/Zuikaku, unhealthy power dynamics, pheromones

Oooh, Did I Cast A Spell on You~? Chapter 2: 3/9. Rated Explicit.

Overview -- Shuten Douji, using wicked oni magic, tricked Raikou. She's looking for payback, on _her_ terms. continuation of https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/3320876?q=chichizuki_%28manman-ya%29

FGO, Raikou/Caster Shuten, SMUT, Raikou POV 3rd person

Mordred... Misery ft. Saber Lily. Chapter 1: 3/11. Rated Teen.

Overview -- This is the worst one! :D Did you think having Lancer Artoria sing to Mordred was needlessly sad? Chapter 1 is cute. :). enjoy it :))))

FGO, Mordred, Saber Lily

This Hand For You: 3/12 . Rated Mature.

Overview -- Asterios needs help. Fujimaru gives it to him. (Yes that's literally the name of his Interlude quest, how PERFECT is that)

FGO, Asterios/Master, M/M (i love mm and i never get to post enough of it here or do enough of it on dA), Heat

AL Loading Screens: Georgia In The Greenhouse: 3/13. Rated Mature.

Overview -- Georgia likes to relax. Essex and Shangri-La make her _very_ relaxed. Based on https://azurlane.koumakan.jp/Loading_Screens#/media/File:Bg_2020.09.17_3.png

(part of the Loading Screen series)

Azur Lane, Georgia/Shangri-La/Essex, hypnotism, light brain-washing, dub-con, SMUT, Georgia POV, omniscient narrator 3rd person

Whistle While You Work: 3/16. GA.

Sheffield has a lot of work to do as a Royal Maid. She tries to keep herself from getting bored.  
(wrote most of this immediately after the polycule karaoke bit, i was on a singing kick (part of the loading screen series))

Azur Lane, Sheffield, singing

Mordred... Misery ft. Archer Artoria. Part 2: ASAP. Rated Teen.

Overview -- You can't always get what you want. Sometimes closure means saying goodbye.

FGO, Mordred, Archer Artoria, angst, arguing, dysfunctional family

Who Needs Mystic Eyes?: 3/21. Rated Mature.

Overview -- Two foxes walk into a snake's lair... based on https://www.deviantart.com/keendeemiyavi/art/Coiling-Pleasure-with-Gorgon-and-Casters-801629538 so you can guess how this turns out

F/F/F, Queen of Sheba/Gorgon/Tamamo-no-mae, coiling, brainwashing, hypnotism, SMUT

Akagi and Code G. Multi-chapter. Rated Teen throughout. Slated: i said 3/1 or riot, so riot I guess

Overview -- One of the Siren's assets gets hurt. Akagi has to nurse her back to full health, and Code G... Ash... ~~Enterprise~~... has a lot of problems

Azur Lane, Akagi/Code G, Observer Alpha, Kaga, Zuikaku, Tester Beta, F/F, hurt/comfort, trauma

Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

The knights of the round table have a family dinner with Proto Saber, Mordred, and Fran. Hijinks ensue.

**I'm Working On Them, But No Promises** :

big-ass multi-chapter Priscilla fic, tentatively titled Priscilla in Anor Londo. Rated something like: GA, Teen, Teen, Teen, Teen, Explicit, GA, GA going chapter by chapter. Slated: I wanna do it but it's H A R D, so not for a while

Overview -- Priscilla grew up in Anor Londo, and it _sucked_. "This land is peaceful, its inhabitants kind, but thou dost not belong," had to come from somewhere.

Dark Souls, pre-canon, AU, not canon-compliant, Knight Artorias, Solaire, Seath the Scaleless, Crossbreed Priscilla, OC's, Lord's Blade Ciaran, Dragonslayer Ornstein, Dark Sun Gwyndolin, Gwynevere Princess of Sunlight, Ariamis (he is a character; this is non-canon as FUCK), fuck DS3 all my homies say "DS3 is a derivative and referential sequel and while that's always been part of the Souls' series appeal the 3rd installment takes it to new heights and undermines both the plots and themes DS and DSII. Did we really need to have Big Hat Logan come back, and a _third_ Ornstein fight? still a great game 9/10". oh also F/F and F/M.

Ushiwakamaru's Sword Emporium. Rated All Audiences. Slated: Before summer starts, but low priority over other things

Overview -- Ushiwakamaru and Ushiwakamaru (Assassin) televise a commercial for their brand new store!

FGO, Ushi, Ushi Summer, Mash, Master, Archer, Saber, Jalter Berserker, others if i find a place for them

Untitled Robin & BB fic. Rated Explicit. Slated: i dunno but as soon as another event w/ BB happens on NA, i'll f*ckin do it

Overview -- Robin gets his d*ck cursed. not that he actually gets to stick it in anything; BB is the nastiest meanest dom this side of the moon

FGO, SMUT, Robin/BB, i'm not gonna tag it but there's A LOT, teasing, unhealthy relationship dynamics

The Fair Lady and The Dark Knight. Rated Explicit. Slated: idk

Overview -- Kirk gets two unexpected surprises; acknowledgement and a reward.

Dark Souls, F/M, SMUT, not canon-compliant, neither thorns nor angst can stop TRUE LOVE!!!

these are going to be lazier now

Norway Chapter 3. Rated Teen. Slated: Before the year is out

Overview -- Prince of Wales finds out, it's not a problem.

Norway Chapter 4. Rated Teen. Slated: idk

Overview -- It comes to an end.

SCP-4217; Containment Class: KETER. Multi -chapter. Rated Mature. Slated: idk but definitely after Priscilla (i love writing this one, but i want to finish Priscilla first)

Overview -- Bismarck didn't die the day she sank. But she didn't come back in one piece

post-plot, not canon-compliant, crossover (kind of? i'm rewriting Bismarck to basically just have siren tentacle powers and physical trauma that U-556 helps her with, it has very little to do with SCP outside of the basic spooky premise), Bismarck/U-556, implied past Bismarck/Prinz Eugen

Poison-Proof. Rated Teen. Slated: ASAP

Overview -- there are several servants with resistance to poison! Serenity is a cat and deserves to be petted

it's not smut (yet), Robin Hood, Arash, Semiramis, Mash, Female Fujimaru

i can't be asked to tag these anymore; i'm copying them here from the paper i draft on, like a lunatic

Emiya Likes to Feel Pretty. Rated All Ages. Slated: before the end of March

Overview -- Fem!Emiya has long hair, and tries to tie it up

Enkidu Helps Gilgamesh Feel Pretty. Rated Explicit. Slated: Before the end of March

Overview -- Gilgamesh is a woman, but still hasn't come around to drinking respect women juice. Enkidu, on the other hand, chugs that shit like his life depends on it

Untitled Hassan of One Hundred Faces. Rated All Ages. Slated: maybe never at this point

Overview -- hey, the Master _has_ three command seals that regenerate. Hassan's wish is pretty feasible, right?

Male Fujimaru

Untitled Proto-Merlin and Roman fic. Rated Mature. Slated: idk hopefully before she comes to NA tho

Overview -- Magi-Mari is _delighted_ to know she has a fan~. place your bets on how that ends for Roman

An Emperor's Harem. Multi-chapter. Rated Explicit. Slated: idk, but maybe soon? the first chapter is done but i want _more_ , and obv i have projects i value more highly

Overview -- Nero (Caster) collects other beach babes

SMUT, brain-washing, hypnotism, Salter (Rider), Ishtar (Rider), Sanszang, Nitocris

The Fic Where Rider Works in An Office. Rated Teen. Slated: i have no earthly idea but it's actually mostly done

**A Wish and A Dream (idk if these will even make sense, most are barely drafts and hardly make sense to me)** :

Secretary "ships" for Azur Lane: Long Island (this one is drafted; teasing cmdr while gaming), Cleveland (sports arc), Warspite (multi-chapter; related to getting Retrofit, involves actual plot), Souryuu (multi-chapter; _really_ complicated, involves actual plot), Yamashiro (smut), Ajax (teasing), Deutschland (really mean tsundere stuff with a _lot_ of dere at the end), Saratoga (involves actual plot, inferiority complex related to Enterprise specifically), Tirpitz (...man. it's complicated), Atago (mommy dom), Hammann (this one doesn't have cmdr, only Yorktown), Hatsuharu (platonic petting & naptimes)

I have no plans for Zuikaku, Centaur, Zara, Touhou, Akagi, Akatsuki, Illustrious,

I plan on NOT doing Concord, Vincennes, Albacore, for various reasons. Albacore is the most tentative, bc she's fun, but she WILL cameo in the Touhou fic 110%

Multi-chapter fic where the Knights, Master, and summer Mordred are trapped in a dream together. based on that one X-man comic? misadventures ensue

Fox Sisters Akagi III, Kaga III, Kaga 3 and 1/2 (Heat), Jintsuu I (this one is finished), Shoukaku I (this one is finished), Shoukaku II, Fusou I (drafted). All SMUT

Fox Sisters & Enterprise, unrelated to the Zuikaku series. Enterprise is _sensitive,_ tails are _fluffy,_ nuff said

Oklahoma and Arizona. Arizona is.... so soft.... i want to give her good things... Oklahoma too....

Helltaker: Lucifer/Helltaker/Judgement, Pandemonice/Zdrada, Beelzebub. yes all of those are SMUT, but separate fics.


End file.
